After the war
by Kz77
Summary: Starts the day Insurgent ended. Tris and Tobias starting their new lives. Rated T for language. All rights to Veronica Roth,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Edith _Prior? _ Why does everything have to revolve around me?

"Tris, do you know an Edith Prior?" Tobias asks me. I shake my head. "I have no idea who Edith Prior is. My parents hid a lot from me, and now they're not here to explain it." He knows I'm done talking.

"I'm going to talk to Evelyn. See if she knows anything about this. Are you going to be okay without me for a few minutes?" I nod, and he leaves.

My eyes skirt the crowd, and I find Uriah. He sees me, and comes over.

"Are you okay, Tris?" he asks me. "I'm okay. Just a lot going through mind." I wish my answer was more convincing, because he looks at me distrustfully.

"Tris, you don't have to act all tough. With all that's going on, I'm surprised you aren't sobbing. I'm surprised _I'm_ not sobbing. I just lost my closest friends, well, except you. First, I lose Marlene, my first girlfriend, and then I lose Lynn, my best friend. And, Tris? Are you okay, you look sick." Do I? Suddenly, the ground rushes to my face. When did it get there?

"Hey Four! I think something's wrong with Tris!" I don't hear te rest of what she says, because everything goes black


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

When I wake up, I'm in Tobias bed. I wonder how I got there.

The door creaks open, and Tobias walks in.

"Well finally. After you fainted at the Erudite headquarters, Uriah helped me bring you back here, and you've been out for two days." Two days? There is so much I want to ask him, but when I open my mouth, he puts his finger to my lips.

"Not now. I promise I will answer everything soon, just not now. Now, we are going to eat." He pulls me out of bed, and walks me out the door.

"So sleeping beauty finally wakes up." Zeke says as we approach the table. "I was in need of nap." He laughs, and Tobias and I sit down. I wish I didn't have to eat, because my stomach is still churning. What could have happened in two days? What did Evelyn say to Tobias? Are westill factions?

Again, I open my mouth to say something, but Tobias shoves food in my mouth. "Tris isn't up for much talking, so hold off on the questions." He says. Then, he mutters, "Later." In my ear. But I don't want to wait until later.

"Tobias, I'm not hungry." I say, pushing my food away. He knows what I mean. Why is he avoiding my questions? "Tris, you have to eat something. Here, have some cake." Cake? Okay, now I _defiantly _know he's stalling.

"I'm sorry, but until I get some answers, I'm not eating." I get up, and leave the table. "Tris wait!" Tobias calls. But I'm too far gone to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Again, I find myself in the hallway I went when Edward was stabbed in the eye. Only Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene know about me and this place.

"It seems that I always find you here." At least he isn't trying to get me to eat. "Hey Uriah." I say. He sits down beside me. "Four's looking for you. But I have a feeling you don't want to be found. What's up?" I hesitate. Do I really trust Uriah enough to tell him what's bugging me? Then it hits me. I've always trusted Uriah. He knows how to cheer me up.

"No one will tell me anything. All I know is that I fainted at the Erudite compound. I woke up, and Tobias rushed me out of bed. He wouldn't answer any of my questions, and forcing me to eat. I got so frustrated, that up and left." He laughs.

"What!?" I scream pushing him. "Tris, you had every right to leave. It's funny, because it's predictable. Everyone who knows you knows that you would have done that. Oh, and by the way, I have those answers, but I'm not going to tell you." My eyes open wider. "Why won't you tell me!?" I shout at him. "It's not my place to. That's Four's job." He gets up, and offers me his hand. I take it, and he helps me up.

"I don't want to go back." I say. "I know, but you kind of have to. Four went back after he couldn't find you. Tris, he will tell you. He probably thought you wanted to wait." I hug him.

"Thanks Uriah." I say.

"For what?"  
" For helping me understand." I turn, and walk out of the hallway. Then I didn't want to see Tobias, but that was then. This, this is now.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to thank all the people who follow me. It was such a pleasure to wake up in the morning to 15 emails saying people followed me.**

Chapter 4:

"Tris, are you okay?" I didn't want to come back, and I'm regretting it even more.

"Tobias, I'm fine. I just needed some time to think. Now, can you please tell me what happened after I fainted?" He sighs, and sits me down.

"We are no longer in factions. We are not Dauntless. But this is our home, and we _will _live here. Evelyn, Marcus, Tori, and Harrison, now run the country. They did ask me to help, but I refused. I have no intention of working with my" he forces the word, "_Parents."_

That's it? He wouldn't tell me _that?"_ I want to be mad; I want to yell at him for not telling me. But I know I can't. He was looking out for me, and even though I'm upset at him for not telling me sooner, he did tell me.

"Why didn't you take it anyway? Country leader. That's big stuff."

"I wanted to be with you. Evelyn might have given birth to me, and Marcus might be the sperm donor, but they are not my family. My family is _you. _And if I helped lead the country, it would take time away from you"

"Oh, Tobias." I kiss him full force. I catch him completely off guard.

"Let's get out of here. I want to start spending every moment with you, starting now." A smile creeps onto his face, and he stands up, pulling me from my chair.

"Then, let us go." He lifts me into my arms, and carries me out of the dining hall. This is what I've wanted for a long time. This, is Tobias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 people.**

Chapter 5:

Tobias took me back to his room. We lay together, doing whatever we want to. We kiss, we talk, we sleep. There is nothing to distract us. No war, no initiation. Just us.

"Tris?" Tobias shakes me softly. I open my eyes, and he cradles my face. "Tris, my beautiful Tris. I am so happy, that we can do this." We sit up. "This what normal people do. I guess now, we are normal." Normal. Not Dauntless, not Divergent. Normal.

"Oh, Tris, I forgot to show you this." He gets up, and walks over to his closet. "What's that?" I get out of bed and walk over to him. He opens his closet, and shows me that he has moved all my clothing from my old room during initiation, and from the Candor compound, into his room. I know what he means. This no longer his room. It's _our_ room.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and murmur, "Thank you." We just stand there, and no one can disturb us.

"You know, I just realized something." I say, pulling away. "What?" he asks. "I haven't showered since we escaped from the old Erudite compound." He laughs, and he shows me the shower. Then, he leaves the room, probably to talk to Zeke, or Shauna.

The warm water feels so good on my skin. It washes away everything that happened, and lets me become the person I want to be. When I am finished, I turn off the water, and dry off.

Tobias has not come back yet, so I put on pants and a shirt, the one that shows off my tattoos, and leave our room.

I meander down the halls, not in any hurry, until I find myself at the dining hall. Uriah sees me, and waves me over. I sit down across from him.

"Well, looks like someone's happy." I smile. "Hey Uriah. Have you seen Tobias? He left a few minutes ago." He shakes his head. "Sorry Tris. Haven't seen him since you guys talked."

"Is someone looking for me?" Tobias. "I was." I say. He sits down next to me.

"Well, looks like you found me." He kisses my forehead. "Where did you go?" I ask him. "You know where I went." His fear landscape. Then, it occurs to me that he has let me go through his, but I haven't let him see any of my fears.

"Tobias, would you like to see mine?" I catch him completely off guard. "Uh, sure." He says.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter 6**

Chapter 6:

"Tris are you ready?" Why is he asking me? After all, it's my fear landscape.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I answer. He puts the needle in my neck, and I do the same. Then, we melt into the world of my fears.

"So, Tris, what are you afraid of?" he asks me. The crows? Wait, now that I think of them, my fear is gone. I have all new fears.

Suddenly, Tobias appears. I look to my hand. It has a gun in it."Kill me." He almost begs. My first new fear. Having to kill Tobias.

The real Tobias looks at me. "Your fear is to kill me?" he asks. I nod, and shoot the fake Tobias. As soon as he crumples to the ground, the landscape shifts. "What's next?" Tobias asks me. "I have no idea."

I see Marcus and Evelyn standing in the distance. "Come home with us, Tobias." My next fear: having Tobias taken from me. He starts to walk toward them. "No, Tobias! Please, don't go!" I shout at him. The real Tobias walks over to the simulation Tobias, and turns him around. "You don't belong with them." He says. Simulation Tobias walks over to me. "I'm not going anywhere." The simulation shifts.

I look around at this new environment. I see Caleb. He walks over to me. "I'm so sorry, Beatrice." My next fear. Forgiving. I am afraid of forgiving Caleb. "You think that I can forgive you for what you've done to me? Go to hell." Caleb disappears. "Wow, your mad at him." Tobias jokes. The simulation changes.

"I'm guessing these aren't the fears you had before." Tobias says. I nod as the next fear approaches.

We are in the middle of the ocean, and I'm drowning. I stay calm. I've dealt with this before. Finally. A familiar one. Tobias is flailing around. I take his hand, and put it to my heart. He seems to understand. Calm down. The simulation changes.

We are standing in a desert. Suddenly, Will approaches me. Will? He's dead.

"Tris, you didn't mean to kill me. I forgive you." My last fear. Forgiving myself for killing Will. "Will, I'm so sorry." But this was something that you can't be sorry for. Simulation Will hugs me. "I was under a simulation. You didn't have a choice." The simulation ends, and we are back in the room.

"Thank you, Tris. It helped me understand you better." Tobias said. I yawn. "Let's go back to our room, Tobias. I'm exhausted." He lifts me up, and carries me to our room.

Xxx XXX

When I wake up, Tobias is next to me in bed. His arms are wrapped around me. His eyes are open.

"Good morning." He says. I kiss him lightly. "Good morning." I answer. I sit up, and he does the same. "What do you want to do today?" he asks me. I think about it or a minute, and then answer. "Nothing. This is what I want to do all day. Be with you." He laughs, and pulls me back down.

"Then let's get started."


	7. Asking You questionsand clarifying stuff

NOT A CHAPTER!

Sry, guys, this isn't a chapter. I just wanted to clarify some things, and ask for your opinion.

Okay, so I know that Four and Uriah are a bit out of character, but I can explain that. Uriah just lost Marlene and Lynn. He now considers Tris his best friend, so he did the whole 'talk' thing. He wanted to let Tris know that he was there for her, and Four asked him to do it.

Four seems a bit OOC because we haven't really seen his soft side. Now that it's just him and Tris, he can be softer, the loving boyfriend part of him. That is what i wanted everyone to see.

Okay, I have a few questions for you guys:  
1: should Tris and Four have sex?

2: should I include Evelyn and Marcus?

3: should Tris forgive Caleb?

4: should I do a Uriah/Tris thing

First 20 get their votes counted, so hurry with them!

Thanks for reading

Anji/Kz77


	8. Chapter 7

_**Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I felt like the last chapter was a little to risqué. So this is the revised version. Enjoy.**_

Chapter 7

I wake up to Tobias's face. "Hey there." He says to me. I kiss him on the nose. "Hey yourself." I say back. He smiles, and sits up. "So, what do you want to today?" he asks me. I sit up to. "I don't know. Shower, and then just lay around? I want to spend all day with you." I say. He gets up. "I'm going to get us some breakfast. I won't be gone long. I love you." He plants a kiss on my forehead. "Okay." I say. He exits the room.

Two weeks ago I would have never thought of this happening. Just spending a day doing nothing. I strip out of my clothes, and walk into the bathroom. The warm water feels so good on my skin; I don't notice how long I've been in the shower, until I hear his voice.

"Tris, are you still in the bathroom?" I hear the door open. "I haven't been in here that long, have I?" I ask. "Oh, no, I was only there for about five minutes." He says.

Something is surging inside of me. I don't think. I just say. "Why don't you get in here with me?" I say. "Tris, are you asking me to undress?" he asks, and I laugh at the memory. "Yes, Tobias, all the way." I say. He lets out a nervous laugh. "Okay." I hear rustling, and the shower curtain opens behind me. He steps in, and closes the curtain.

"Tris, are you sure about this? Because once it starts here, it doesn't end." He says. I think about it. Do I really want this? Finally, I give my answer. "Yes."

His arms slip around my waist. I feel him against by backside. My breathing speeds up. "Tris, are you okay?" he asks, tensing. "Yeah, I'm fine. This is just so new to me." I say

"And what, you think that this isn't new for me too?" he says, laughing. I take a deep breath, and turn around. I'm letting him see me.

I watch his eyes look me over. I look away. "I know it's not much." I say. "Tris, you are beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of." He pulls me into his arms. The feeling is so…new.

"Tris, are you ready?" he asks me. I take a shaky breath.

"Yes."

I turn the faucet off. Tobias steps out, and grabs two towels. Then, he grabs my waist, and lifts me out of the shower. He wraps the towel around me, and then one around himself. He opens the door, and leads me to the bed. My heart rate starts to speed up. I was afraid of this. But at the same time, I want it.

I lay down on the bed, and Tobias does so as well. "Tris, are you ready for this?" he asks again. I nod my head, and we slowly, face my fear of intimacy together.

I take a deep breath. "That was…" I can't finish. "-amazing." Tobias finishes for me. I sit up. "Wow." I say. He pulls me into his arms. "Well, I think that this was good for us." He says. I kiss him. "Why do you say that?" I ask. "We needed to get back to the way we were, and this was a good way to do it." He says. I look at the small alarm clock. It reads 11:00am. "Why don't we go eat lunch? I would like to see Christina." I say. He nods, and we get up.

First, I pull on my underwhere first. Tobias clasps me bra. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't put any clothes on. But then, everyone would be after you, and I'm not okay with that." I laugh, and pick out a dress from my closet. I barley have time to slip it over my head, before he lifts me up, and throws me over his shoulder.

"Tobias I'm not even wearing shoes!" I yell but I'm laughing so hard that he probably thinks I'm joking. I'm over his shoulder until we are at the dining hall.

"Four, why is Tris up there?" Uriah asks. "I'm trying a new form of weight-lifting!" he says, a little more bounce in his voice then usual. "Are you two okay?" Zeke asks. We look at each other, and then burst out laughing. "We are just fine Zeke, perfect!" I say. Tobias sets me down, and goes to get us food. Uriah looks at my lack of shoes, and I sit down next to him.

"So, how was your day yesterday, after you guys left." He asks. "It was good. Tobias and I kinda just did our own thing. You know _normal _things." I say. He smiles at me, and then Tobias comes down, and sits with us. "Here you go." He places food in front of me. I dig in, realizing how hungry I am. Sex must do that to you.

Just then, Christina walks in. she sits down next to Tobias. "Hey guys." She says. "Hey, what's up?" I ask her, mouth full of food. "I'm good. My family is all here, so we've been getting settled. What about you?" she asks me. I put my thumb up, and then go back to eating.

I watch Uriah joke around with Christina and Tobias. He's like my brother.\

Brother. Caleb. I miss him so much. I've been thinking a lot about him lately.

"Tris, are you okay?" Tobias asks me.

"Tobias, I want to forgive him."

"Forgive who?" Christina asks.

"Caleb


End file.
